Tomasious Rubinlord
Tomasious Avhitetus Solitarus Rubinlord, 'or simply '''Tomasious Rubinlord '(10 December 1977) '''is the ruling monarch (AKA The Grand Hermiteer) of The Isolationist State of Entakuq and son of the captive philosopher Tomasio the Hermit and the former Grand Hermiteer Stephanis Yuli. He succeeded his monarchess as the only heir in August 17 1997 after her sudden dissapperance a week ago from the public. Also known formally as '''His Isolation '''by his subjects Childhood, Adulthood & Maturity Tomasious Rubinlord was born in December 10th 1977 as Tim Yuli in the prospering capital of Entaque-Topia to Stephanis Yuli who ruled the state with an iron fist and a father who remained captivity and married to her against his will. The young Yuli knew no harm in his childhood except the constant rebukes of his narcissistic tryant mother, who was feared by her subjects. As expected from an Indie-Solitaire and mainly a heir, Young Yuli grew up in what he shall call in his adulthood "an Imperial Isolation", detached from the simulations of the world in a small room where he was obliged to study for longs periods of the day in a hermit cell with a lifetime religious mentor who only called himself "The Isolated". He thought the young heir philosophy, mathematics, sociology, literature and economy. Due to his strict schedule and enforced solitude, little tim never knew a childhood like an average child, as he was taught to overcome and deny is social nature in name of mental evolution. Even in puberty, his aggressive yet beautiful Grand Hermiteer mother still ordered the royal guards- the silent Shadakos, to keep young Yuli from going out the Hermitage Palace where he has lived and spent all of his childhood amongst the company of the mysterious "Isolated", whose teachings served cold and bitter. Even his puberty wasn't particular easy, as he never knew pratically many basic words such as "Love", "Warmth", "Mutality" as they were considered "dysfunctional" by his intellectualy advantaged enviornment. Even in this stage of life, the serious, alienatic Yuli never seen his father Tomasio, but had only read his philosophical teachings and gradually became his only deep emotional connection he had. When he turned 20 the youngly adult Tim Yuli became Tomasious Rubinlord in a grand ceremony conducted by the the deeply respectful monarchess, the citizenry and the royal guard. This was the first time the now called Rubinlord first visited what his religion defines "The External World", but his aquaired apathy helped him overcome and eventually depress the shock granted to his consciousness by "my inferior instincts". In Entakuq it is vital for a person to change his name when he reached maturity, as it symbolizes the enhancement of human nature and spiritual evolution, usually by the individual himself. Hence the heir named himself Tomasious Rubinlord in rememberence of his father and his subname being a title of nobility with European influences. Rise to the Throne, First Dimplomacy & First Decisons Rubinlord succedeed his mother when he turned 20 with the former Grand Hermiteer's absence for unknown reasons in August 17 1997, within a week after the old lady's disappearance, with many suggestions created by various sources. Some may claim the new ruler poisioned his mother because she was no longer "functional" to govern according to ideological principles; some believe the new successor found his captived father in the depths of the palace's dungeons when he wondered in there, released him and ordered the guards to inhabit the prison cell with his mother's in a secret conspiracy. However the most common suggestion who was offically regocnized was the female Hermiteer died in old age. With the appointment of his teacher as his first advisor, to the new Grand's suprise, his first advice was to make first connections with the outside world. The serious former student obeyed, and somehow managed to engage his first dimplomatic relationship with a country in the far reach of eastern Europe, named Khevin and its national leader Vladimir Zhogin via an international forum, and then united Entakuq to the Roz Wei Celesital Empire in order to gain protection and financial support. Under his new rule, the new Grand Hermiteer began expanding the State's military and resources, as well as found new cities and financial institutions to the approval of the citizenry. Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Member of Roz Wei Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Africa